Fault tolerance and fault detection features are not typically applied to data-transformation units such as arithmetic-logic units (ALUs) in high-production processors because the implementation costs exceed the benefit. However, reducing the dimensions and increasing the number of transistors in a package increases the probability of faults due to alpha particles and other causal factors.